


In Yellow Carnations

by ExtraAgave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at negotiation gone wrong, M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave
Summary: You would do well to not take heed of rumors as truths. It could very well backfire on you.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	In Yellow Carnations

Though he allowed himself to be pulled back by Madara, Tobirama made sure to twist himself to face and grab at the Uchiha head’s neck. He dragged the startled man into a searing kiss muffling the bitten back moan that had started out as an indignant squawk of his surprise. 

Tobirama could not help but preen as he smelled the faint mix of matcha and beeswax. 

Madara had finally started using the balm that Tobirama had gifted him upon his recent return from a mission in the Cha no Kuni. And though Madara had been grumpily affronted at the implication that his lips were perhaps chapped, Tobirama had known that he was appreciative of the gesture. 

It was not often that Tobirama would pause to make purchases of trinkets during missions; as the younger tended to be more focused on the completion of objectives. 

The quiet whisper of thanks as they drifted to sleep had been more than enough for him. 

But feeling the results of the usage was also quite up there in terms of satisfaction. Tobirama took a moment to appreciate the pliant softness of his love’s lips, nipping at the bottom possessively in a bid to worry it to a deeper red. 

Madara huffed at his action as he was clearly aware of what Tobirama’s intentions were. Were they in a more private setting, Madara would have teased the normal stoic man for his almost Uchiha-like behavior. 

But the fact that he made no move to stop his actions meant that Madara also shared mutual feelings on the situation. That situation being the rather insulting implication that the Sarutobi head had made of Madara. And the Uchiha Clan itself. 

Not once during this entire exchange did Tobirama break eye contact with the Sarutobi head. He basked in vindictive satisfaction at the range of conflicting emotions that were flying across the older man’s face. 

Particularly, the new founded fear. 

While they were concluding the negotiation with said Clan Head and his delegation, the wizened man had flippantly questioned whether an unleased Uchiha like him should be leading the conception of a village. 

Afterall, it was known across the country that a loose hinged Uchiha was a volatile explosive waiting to go off in their insanity. And with such a strong powder keg like Madara, would he not be an endangerment to the villagers? 

Hikaku, who had joined in lieu of Izuna, had been on his feet in an instant, eyes blazing in a rare feat of outrage for the normally even-tempered man. Those on the Senju end seemed to share his sentiments; Touka outright sneering at the man’s audacity while Hashirama’s smile had fractured into a stony frown. 

But it was perhaps to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity when it was Tobirama, of all people, who had physically made the move against the Sarutobi Head. It was immediately apparent that the Senju Heir had been aiming to kill. 

Were it not for the combined efforts of Hashirama’s quick bind and Madara intercepting and pulling Tobirama back, the ground would have, without a doubt, been soiled in spilled blood. 

It was Touka who finally broke the tense silence, her sharp cackle sending shards down the group's spines in apprehension. 

She looked at them with unpitying eyes, “It seems you are mistaken in just who you should be wary of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. Hear me out, what if there is like something off about the Senju's (like a fixation, undue violent tendencies, etc.)/ But only the Uchiha realized it and the creation of the village is their attempt at curbing it. But they maybe realize that it's going to be an uphill battle because... yah, send help... 
> 
> And uh... Someone continue it, pls ><"


End file.
